Cairo Station (level)
Looking for Cairo Station, the orbital station? Summary Cairo Station is the first level in Halo 2 where enemies are encountered. As the Master Chief, you battle against encroaching Covenant forces on the titular orbital platform. Your efforts culminate in a decisive battle against Elites guarding a bomb meant to destroy the station. Recreation R-01 -> Security R-01 -> Commons R-01 -> Hangar A-01 -> Hangar A-02 -> MAC Storage -> Armory A-01 -> Commons B-01 -> Security B-01 -> Umbilicals -> Portside Shipping -> Firing Control -> Hangar C-01 Weapons *Battle Rifle *SMG *Magnum *Shotgun *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Plasma Cannon Glitches *Cairo Station Vacation *Hidden Soldier in Cairo Station *Grunts and Elites in Hard Vacume After the first spacewalk, when you get to the ramp elevator go to the stairs to the right and jump down past the buggers to the bottom. After you and your buddies up top shoot a few of the buggers the airlock will start to open and, if you are quick, you can rush in before any elites or grunts come out and it will start to cycle through. Once it is finished the doors will open and you can continue, but the grunts and elites will still shoot at you through the airlock. (Even though the Elites have no breathing apparatus) The covenent forces will not leave it unless you push them out (which you can do to the grunts if you have patience, but not to the elites) Once outside the airlock they will move around a little. I recomend this trick only be tried on Normal or Easy. If you try on Heroic you will have to kill most of the covenent before the airlock cycles through and on Legendary you will be lucky to make it into the airlock at all with the concentrated fire. Transcript Part 01: Cairo Station {MC and Johnson step from the tram into a crowd of cheering Marines, robot cameras hover around} Master Chief: "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." Sergeant Johnson: "And you told me you were gonna wear something nice! Folks need heroes, Chief. It gives 'em hope! So, smile, would ya? While we still got something to smile about." {They walk to the end of the room, blast doors open, fade to white} ''{Fade in, Brutes walk the Elite Commander out onto the ledge, Covenant Grunts, Jackals and Hunters have gathered on the walkway} Grunts: "Her-e-tic! Her-e-tic!" {They reach the edge, we see the statium seats filled with roaring Covenant, the Brutes fix the Elite's arms onto floating cuffs} Tartarus: "You've drawn quite a crowd." Elite Commander: "If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Tartarus: "Are you sure?" {The crowd cheers as energy beams hit the Elite on either side, he shakes with pain, fade to white} {Fade in on the Cairo's bridge, dozens of Navy officers cheer as MC and Johnson approach Lord Hood at the end} ''{They salute} Lord Hood: "Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back." {an officer whispers in his ear} "Go ahead, Cortana." {Cortana's avatar appears on a nearby holotank} Cortana: "Another whisper, sir, near Io. We have probes en route." Lord Hood: "I apologize, but we're going to have to make this quick." Cortana: {looking in their direction} "You look nice." Master Chief: "Thanks." Sergeant Johnson: {simultaneously} "Thank you." {they look at each other} Lord Hood: "Sergeant Major, The Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion, for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps..." {he places the medal on Johnson's uniform} {fade to white, fade in on Tartarus' face} Tartarus: "...There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example for all who would break our oath!" {The crowd cheers. Tartarus barks an order, and two Brutes grab onto the Elite's now blackened armor and pull. Fade to white.} ''{Fade in, a woman joins MC and Johnson.} Lord Hood: "Commander Miranda Keyes. Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit, upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best." {he hands her a medal, fade to white} {fade in, the naked Elite hangs limply from his restraints, a brand rises from the floor, Tartarus picks it up and strides forward} {the Elite raises his head, Tartarus presses the brand against his chest with malice, the Elite fights the pain but gives in and screams, fade to white} ''{Fade in, klaxons sound} Cortana: "Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster." Lord Hood: "Show me." {Image appears on a large board} Cortana: "Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill zone." {The board shows UNSC ships approaching the Covenant ships.} Radio: "This is Fleet Admiral Harper. We are engaging the enemy." Lord Hood: "Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." {to Keyes} "Commander, get to your ship, link up with the fleet." Commander Keyes: "Yes, sir." {leaves} Lord Hood: "You have the MAC gun, Cortana. Soon as they come in range, open up." Cortana: "Gladly." {her avatar disappears} Lord Hood: "Something's not right... The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size." Officer: "Sir, additional contacts. Boarding Craft and lots of 'em!" Lord Hood: "They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline, give their capital ships a straight shot at Earth. Master Chief, defend this station." Master Chief: "Yes, sir." {to Johnson} "I need a weapon." Sergeant Johnson: "Right this way." {Johnson and the Chief leave the bridge, as Lord Hood turns back to his command station. Through the bay windows looking up to the MAC cannon, we see the fleet turn to engage the Covenant attackers, Longsword fighters hurtling overhead trailed by a pair of huge cruisers} {fade to white} Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "All hands report to battle stations. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!" Sergeant Johnson (Radio): "How's it going, Malta?" Malta Defense Coordinator (Radio): "Stand-by... they're latched! Check your targets and watch your crossfire They're in standard formation: little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Cairo." Sergeant Johnson: "Field of fire on that bulkhead. As soon as that door opens, let'em have it!" {The Marines take up position around a sealed bulkhead. Johnson sets up a stationary gun turret.} Part 02: Home Field Advantage Lord Hood (radio): "Find the borders' point of entry, Chief. Cut them off at the source." Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Boarders in Habitat Alpha. (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Brace for impact! {A loud crash is heard as a Boarding Craft attatches to the Cairo} (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): I need a squad in Habitat Alpha, ASAP! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): We've got boarders in the portside bays. (Once you finish a fight near a set of bay windows. Covenant Boarding Craft are seen rapidly leaving the ''Malta Station)'' Marine: Hey, check it out! The Malta's already driven off its boarders. Cortana (Radio): Malta, what is your status? Malta Defense Coordinator (Radio): I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won! (The Malta detonates in a huge plume of fire, the MAC gun breaking loose and tumbling away) Marine: This is bad, real bad! Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Alert! Hostiles have secured the port bulkheads. (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Security Station 4 is under attack. (Another set of launch bay windows. Boarding Craft retreat from ''Athens Station.)'' Marine: Uh oh! Hey, they're leaving the Athens… (The ''Athens detonates and spins apart, just like the Malta)'' Lord Hood (Radio): Cortana, assessment! Cortana (Radio): That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb. Lord Hood (Radio): Then they sure as hell brought one here. Chief…find it. Part 03: Priority Shift (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): All non-combat personnel to pressure zones. (As you return to the armory, you find the unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant fighting a pair of Elites) Unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant: Get the hell out of my armory, split-chin- (Alternate): Tell your buddies I got enough ammo for all of 'ya- (Alternate): Is that a rifle or a flashlight- oh, dangit- (The Master Gunnery Sergeant is hit and dies) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Fireteams to Habitat Delta. (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Hang on, everyone! (Another Crash, and another Boarding Craft is attatched) (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Hostiles have taken Security Station 1! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): I need a squad in Habitat Delta! (You come to a hallway where Commander Keyes, Sergeant Major Johnson, and several others are engaged in a firefight outside the gangway to the ''UNSC In Amber Clad)'' Sergeant Johnson: Come on, Chief, this way! Commander Keyes: I was almost onboard when they showed up. Sergeant Johnson: Don't worry Ma'am, we're on it. (Once you've cleared the area) Commander Keyes: Thanks, Chief. I owe you one. Sergeant Johnson: Get going. I'll cover the Commander. Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): Fireteams to terminal 2. (When you step into the airlock leading outside) Part 04: Authorized Personnel Only (During the fight outside) Cortana (Radio): Sir, boarders have breached the fire control center. They have a bomb. Lord Hood (Radio): Can you defuse it? Cortana (Radio): Yes, but I'll need the Chief's help to make contact with the detonator. Lord Hood (Radio): Chief, get to the bomb, double time! Cortana, prioritize targets and fire at will. Longsword Commander (Radio): First echelon, you're with me, blanket those cruisers, take ‘em out one by one. Second echelon, keep those carriers busy. Cortana (Radio): Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone. Thirteen cruisers, two Assault Carriers. I'm going loud! (The huge MAC cannon visible through the bay windows engages, the massive rail slide assembly lifting to the cannon's tip and then slamming back down as a shell bursts from the cannon and goes hurtling up to meet the Covenant fleet. Through the window we can see the rest of the fleet engaging, cruisers and frigates lifting from orbit and firing as they advance) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): All hands, to pressure zones! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinatior (Loudspeaker): All non-combat personnel report to evacuation stations! (As you ride the elevator platform down to the airlock) Cortana (Radio): Not a lot of time on the clock, Chief! Fleet Admiral Harper (Radio): The carriers are breaking through, Sir! They're heading straight for the Cairo! Lord Hood (Radio): Cortana! Concentrate your fire on the first carrier. Admiral, do what you can against the second! Fleet Admiral Harper (Radio): Everyone, form up, follow my lead! (Watching through the window as the lift descends, you can see a massive Covenant Assault Carrier accelerate right past the Cairo and towards Earth, making the entire station shake.) Cortana (Radio): The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew through the Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth! (After crossing the MAC gun's recoil arm in vacuum, and moving back into the airlock) Part 05: Return to Sender Cortana (Radio): Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative. (The station shakes again. Outside the window, you can see the second Assault Carrier bypassing the ''Cairo, following the first Assault Carrier down to Earth.)'' (Once you clear the room) (Cortana appears on a pedestal near the bomb.) Cortana: Me. Inside your head. Now. (The Chief touches the pedestal, and Cortana downloads directly into his armor. He steps over to the bomb, and touches the flashing red activation pad at its center. It blinks and shuts off.)' Master Chief: How much time was left? Cortana: You don't want to know. Commander Keyes (Radio): Cairo, this is In Amber Clad. (CUT TO the bridge of In Amber Clad. It's small, with room only for the Captain's chair and two forward seats for the helm and weapons officers.) Commander Keyes: The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault. (CUT TO Cairo's bridge. Lord Hood is alone.) Lord Hood:'' Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own. '''Master Chief (Radio): Sir. (CUT TO the bay, where the Chief is resting one hand on the bomb.) Master Chief: Permission to leave the station? (CUT BACK TO Cairo's bridge.) Lord Hood: For what purpose, Master Chief? Master Chief (Radio): To give the Covenant back their bomb. Lord Hood: Permission granted. (In the bay, the Master Chief grabs the bomb and hauls it across the floor, leaving a trail of sparks. He drags it into an elevator, and descends.) Cortana: I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy. Master Chief: So…stay here. Cortana: Unfortunately for us both…I like crazy. (The elevator reaches a Longsword launch bay, and the Chief steps out, watching through the huge bay door. The entire fleet streams down toward Earth, chasing the Covenant ships, and exchanges of fire flicker through space. The Chief steps up to the door's release handle, which drops down above him.) Cortana: Just one question. What if you miss? Master Chief: I won't. (The Chief pulls down the handle and the bay doors cycle open, the bay decompressing rapidly. Debris lifts off the floor and hurtles into space, and the bomb slowly begins to slide toward the doors. The Chief grabs hold of it as it passes, and is pulled out into space. In free-fall, the Chief descends towards northern Africa, heading for Egypt. The first Assault Carrier is miles below him, too far to reach. The second Covenant assault carrier passes right below his position, and opens up with a huge pulse laser, narrowly missing him. A human cruiser rockets below him, takes a pulse laser burst right through its spine, and explodes. The Chief plummets past it, watches as its engines fail and try to relight themselves. A pair of Longsword fighters dives past him, no doubt vectored in by Cortana, and make a strafing run on the Covenant carrier. Their bombs make a stacatto beat of fire along the back of the carrier, and the Chief slips through the narrow gap the blasts have created into-'' ''The carrier's center is a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier has taken a lot of abuse; the far side of the chamber is torn apart, revealing Earth outside. The Chief crawls up the bomb, presses its activation panel, and spins around. His legs flex, and he vaults off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's armor. He plummets from the carrier, straight for Earth, as behind him minor blue explosions flicker up and down the Covenant ship. A pause, and the entire ship detonates in a huge plasma conflagration. The Chief falls towards Africa, and a human frigate passes beneath him, matching trajectories. Inside ''In Amber Clad's bridge, Sgt. Johnson and Cmdr. Keyes watch a tactical display. A thud resounds through the ship; the Chief has hit his mark.)'' Sergeant Johnson: For a brick…he flew pretty good! Commander Keyes: Chief…get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface. (''In Amber Clad banks hard and dives towards the Earth's atmosphere, and a massive, gray city along the East African coast comes into view.)'' Walkthrough Cairo Station Video Walkthrough f4VVb7QeXfQ Normal Walkthrough Go down the stairs and pick up a Battle Rifle. Youll probably pick up an SMG along with that BR, but dont worry. Go to the next weapons pile and pick up a Magnum, then go to the officer with the Magnum, and give him your SMG. You should have dual Mags and a full BR. Get close to the hatch where the Covenant is going to bust through, right in front of that last computer display thing. After the Covenant busts through, concentrate on the Elites and let the Marines take care of the Grunts. Quickly ditch one of your Mags for a Plasma Rifle (now abbreviated as PR) and use your other Mag to deliver headshots to the next wave of Grunts, and the PR for the Elites. Repeat on the next waves, then ditch your Mag and PR for the most well charged PP you can find, along with a fresh PR. Go to the next room to your right, overcharging your PP as you do. (NOTE: Overcharged PP blasts will save your butt from Elites on many occasions. It completely drain Elites shields, and gives you a perfect chance you a perfect chance to kill them. For more information, seeNewb Combo. Unleash your Overcharge on one of the Elites, and frag hime with Your PR. Speed Run Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough require correct Grenade Jumping, precision in everything and... speed. This walkthrough is based on the current fastest Speed Run at High Speed Halo, Cody Miller's 10:19 Legendary run, with a bit of minor editing as I personally deem fit. It may be altered as and when faster runs emerge. Certain portions detailed here may only take place on Legendary and alternate methods, not detailed here, will be necessary in such events. Go down the stairs and pick up the SMG and Battle Rifle (henceforth referred to as "BR" for brevity). Change to the SMG. Head into the next room and dual-wield a Magnum (or go akimbo with another SMG, if you feel like it) from the stockpile. Once in the next room, leap over the railing. Get to the second display-thing and jump onto it, then onto the higher area. Get to the area above the door and wait for the door to open. Once the first wave of Covenant go through the door, drop down. DO NOT ENGAGE. Instead, go through and assail the Covenant in the adjoining room. Once they are all down, swap out your SMG for a Plasma Pistol (henceforth referred to as "PP" for brevity). Travel on to the next area, overcharging your PP as you do so. You get a checkpoint as you enter the room with the next enemy encounters. See the Elite in the lower area? Jump down and let him have the charged shot as you fall, then kill with the Magnum. Treat the next Elite the same way, then head to the room at the rightmost corner of this room, overcharging as you do so. Release the charged shot on the Elite there and kill him with the Magnum, then drop the Magnum for your BR and kill the Grunts. Use the scope to snipe out the Grunts in the room across, then charge up and release the shot on the Elite there. Let him have the Battle Rifle rounds and swap out your current PP for a fresh one on the floor. Get to the stairway and reload your BR, heading on to the next area all the while. If you've been following the instructions closely, you should get a checkpoint as you ascend the stairs. Overcharge your PP as you enter the next room. If you've been going full throttle all this while, you should get in just as an Elite comes under fire. Contribute your charged shot to the cause of bringing him down, then bring back your BR to take the stragglers. Snipe out the Grunts as they leave the boarding craft and contribute overcharges to bringing down the Elites. After two more waves (counting the Elite first seen here as the first), drop to the lower level and replace your PP. Kill the Grunts in the fourth and last wave, then draw close to the Elite. Wait for him to whip out his Energy Sword, then kill him and replace your PP with the Sword. Collect Plasma Grenades (henceforth referred to as "PGs" for brevity), return to the upper floor, get to the platform with the turrets, collecting more Plasma Grenades as you do so, then drop down on the right side of the room. The game won't move on until the Malta blows up, so you might as well watch. Stay alert, you don't get any checkpoints yet. The door opposite the window will blow. Feed the Covenant a PG, then hide behind the crate. Go around the crate and kill the Minor and Major Elite with Sword Lunges, then head into the room they came in from. You FINALLY get a checkpoint as you near the doorway to the next room with enemies. Snipe out the Grunts on the catwalk, then feed the Covenant at the other end of the room two Frag Grenades. Take the path to the right to sneak up on a Major Elite and backstab him, then whirl around and go around the crates currently in front of you to kill another Major. Go back to where you backstabbed the first Major and go to the right of the crate. Stick the Major there with a PG, then go back behind the crate and to the left to wipe out another. Go behind and to the right and stick the next Major that drops in, then hide again and pop out to the left to finish a Minor. Drop your Sword, which is now most likely low on charge, for a PP. Kill a few remnant Grunts, then treat the Elite coming out to an overcharge. Hide, then use your overcharge combined with BR bursts to neutralise the two Sword-wieldings SpecOps Elites that drop by. Pick up any available grenades, then once again swap out the PP for a Sword. Watch the Athens blow, then head down the stairs. As the door opens, stick the waiting Major, then retreat and snipe out the Grunts. Throw another PG at the next Major that appears, then Sword Lunge him to death. Deal with the final Grunt. Checkpoint! Approach the door at the end and Sword Lunge the approaching Minor. Head into the lower level of the Armoury and find the Infiltrator there. Make him greet your little pointy friend, then head up the stairs. Another checkpoint at the top. Throw two PGs at the Elite duo waiting by the door, then Sword Lunge them into the afterlife. You get a checkpoint as you get behind the little barrier-thing. After the unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant dies, switch your sword for his shotgun; it'll come in handy. Jump on top of the crate in the next room, then to the higher floor. Travel along the path and snipe out the turret-manning Grunt, then jump over to the room he once occupied. Go through the series of doors and get a checkpoint as you enter the next room. Help Miranda and Sarge with their little Covenant problem and head on into the next area. As "Authorised Personnel Only" starts, throw two PGs at the approaching Ranger Elites and finish off with shotgun blasts. Now drop down. Whirl around and jump on top of the red storage-thing. Get to the edge nearest to the place you came out of and throw a PG so that it stops bouncing at the edge of the storage-thing, using it to Grenade Jump onto the top of the indoor area. Shotgun the Ranger waiting there, then head to the end of the roof. Grenade Jump up to the higher area and follow the edge to the place above the door to the next area. Drop down, ignoring the Ranger if he's still there, and go in. Reload your BR over the dead Helljumper. You should get a checkpoint here. Head into the next area and, and pick up spare Frag Grenades while you're at it. Throw two Frag Grenades at the approaching Drones and finish off any that survived the detonations, then go under the staircase to the right and drop down onto the elevator. You will get a checkpoint as the formerly-closed door opens to admit more Covenant. Quickly throw your last Frag Grenade into the door as it opens, then switch to your shotgun. Turn around and kill any Drones that may have followed you down, then swap the shotgun for a PP and hide behind the crate. Use an overcharge shot and a BR burst to kill the Major visible from the left of the crate, then go around it and to the right of the crate further in front while overcharging. Use the same tactic to drop the second Major. Now start the elevator. Once the elevator reaches the room the Covenant came in front, swap out your current PP for one with more charge. As the door in front of you opens, you will get a checkpoint. Use the overcharge and the BR, as well as hiding at appropriate moments, to eradicate the three Rangers that appear to greet you. Continue down the path, ignoring whatever remnants of opposition remain, and head into the next elevator. You get a checkpoint as "Return to Sender" starts. Immediately head to the left side of the room. Stick the first Major you see. Rub out the life of the Minor that tries rather unsuccessfully to backstab you with an overcharge and a BR burst. Stick the two Majors waiting on the other side of the crate with PGs. Let them blow, then use an overcharged PP shot and sniped bursts from the BR to kill the Needler-wielding Major at the other end of the room. Get out from behind your crate and go to the left of the one in front, using your overcharged PP and BR bursts to kill the last Major. That's it for this level. The current record is Cody Miller's 10 min 19 sec run, but it involves two deaths which I skipped over. If you want to perform a better, deathless run, go ahead, do so and send it in. I'm sure the HSH folks will like one. Category:Cairo Station Category:Halo 2 Campaign